Only The Heart Knows
by shadowlessphantom
Summary: Ginny lands detention with Malfoy, Harry seems interested in her, she and Malfoy land a second set of detention, Harry is getting closer to her, she loses her diary... Malfoy falls in love with her. But is she going to fall in love with him?
1. Little Miss Weasley and the Spoiled

Only The Heart Knows  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Chapter One: Little Miss Weasley and the Spoiled Slytherin  
  
"Come on Colin, hurry up!" called out Ginny Weasley, keeping as quiet as possible as both of them hid in the shadows of the Third floor corridor, that one which used to be Out of Bounds according to some students.  
  
The shadow was thick.  
  
Perfect for sneaking.  
  
She smiled at him and checked the corridor ahead. "You're making as much noise, now shut it!" he called back, though he smiled at her teasingly. Ginny grinned. She really had a very cute best friend.  
  
It was the second week of term for Ginny's fifth year, and it was a Thursday night, or rather it might already be Friday morning, as she and Colin were now backtracking from the kitchen and to the Gryffindor tower. The treacle tart and Yorkshire pudding was especially magnificent tonight.  
  
But of course, the funs of eating needed to end as they made their way back to the commonroom. No way did one of them want to get caught by Filch, the dreaded caretaker. No one liked him, as far as Ginny knew and that included both she and Colin.  
  
Ginny, after four years of being at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was still wondering why the hell was Filch still in this school when he hated the students more than before (considering his fury increased since last year's events—the Umbridge thing). I mean, when did you ever hear of a school caretaker who hated students?  
  
'Dummy, a school is for students. He should work in Azkaban.' She thought amusedly and snickered to herself, not wanting Colin to think that she needed mental help or something.  
  
"Wait there's something out there!" Colin whispered furiously and both of them lost the smile on their faces and he pulled her to the corner they were in, putting a protective arm in front of her as if blocking an assailant. Colin had been always a very protective best friend.  
  
Sweet. For a best friend of course.  
  
"Why'd you want to meet here, you spoiled brat of a Slytherin?" there was no mistaking the voice of Ginny's brother, Ronald Weasley (but he preferred Ron, and Ginny thought it sounded better than Ronald honestly) in a demanding and somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
But he wasn't alone.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley, I'm actually talking to Potter." He drawled, and Ginny could clearly see the outline of six figures ahead of them. Three on three of course: Harry, Ron and Hermione against Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Colin turned to her and smiled. "Hey, the gang's here. I might just enjoy this little show." He muttered. "I was a former fan." He added.  
  
Ginny stifled a laugh and covered her mouth. She sometimes forgot that Colin had been so obsessed with Harry, the boy who lived, taking pictures of him every millisecond when he first met him. He found a way to joke about it now.  
  
But, not like Ginny was the same too! "And don't forget I was also in the club." She replied with a grin. She had (take note: had—past tense) a huge crush on Harry but hey, she was still young that time. She was older now and knew better. Though maybe she still had a bit of a crush on him.  
  
The two of them looked around the corridor, trying to find a place where they could slip past unnoticed. But there was no possible way. Every way would have made the gang alert to them. "There's no way we can pass by without them seeing us." Colin muttered.  
  
"Yeah I know. Might as well BLOW a horn to tell them of our arrival. Let's just get this over with." Ginny replied. Both of them stepped out of the corner they were hiding in and walked towards them. This caused the argument at hand to stop.  
  
"Don't worry, we come in peace. Just passing by, just passing by." Colin announced, hands high up in the air as Ginny walked beside him, looking for Ron. Right there. His red hair sort of stood out now that her eyes were used to the dark.  
  
"Lumos." Muttered Hermione, of course the only one in the lot with enough of a head start to use magic. "Ginny!" Ron hissed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?" he demanded with a bit of similarity to Percy.  
  
Ginny almost laughed and rolled her eyes affectionately. "Come on Ronnie, you sound like Percy. And it's not like you're here too." She replied with a smile. There was no way Ron was going to tell their Mum about it. And how does he explain it anyway?  
  
'Mum, I saw Ginny sneaking late at night while Harry, Hermione and I were fighting off with Malfoy.' Yeah right. Even more trouble for both of them of course.  
  
Fred and George might have gone, but maybe Ginny was getting into mischief making, at least a little bit, herself, and Ron had too since first year, though it had plainly good intentions. But they still sneak and that was the point. She was positive Ron wouldn't tell Mum.  
  
"She's right Ron. Just let them pass. Owl your Mom and you'll get two Howlers, no doubt." Hermione agreed, smiling at them. She always said that Ginny and Colin made a cute couple, making the best friends roll with laughter. They couldn't imagine themselves in a relationship. Their friendship, surely, wasn't headed that way. Colin had a girlfriend!  
  
"Hey mudblood, shut out that light, do you want to get caught?" Malfoy hissed, uncrossing his arms. "Now you youngsters, GO AWAY. We're having some of our OLDER stuff going on around here." He muttered.  
  
Hermione extinguished the light from her wand tip and sighed. "Why, you scared of Filchy or his cat?" she crooned in a mock sweet voice. "You wish Granger, I just don't want to lose points for Slytherin, though if it were Gryffindor, I'd run around every night to make sure you lose points and the house cup too."  
  
"Oh, yeah Malfoy. Don't you think we also want to do that—" But Ron was cut short because of Harry. "Shh, shh." And Ginny and Colin, who were caught up in the scene beheld in front of them, quickly grabbed each other's hands, ready to bolt if need be. They were doing just fine, but not before they met the gang. Now they might just get caught.  
  
"You two groupies really cause trouble, don't you?" Ginny asked them, nudging Colin who snorted. "Fuck up little miss Weasley, Creevey you big Potter fan, no one asked your opinions." Malfoy said.  
  
"Don't fuckin' talk to my sister that way. I'll kill you." Ron jeered, making Ginny smile. An older brother was an older brother of course. He had always been her savior; all her brothers have been. "Shut up all of you!" Harry said, and in the dim corridor, Ginny saw him listening. She did too.  
  
"Who's there?!" demanded a voice not a second had passed since Ginny had listened. There was no mistaking who it was. "Filch!" Hermione hissed and all of them broke running. And someone else's voice made all of them determined to run and not get caught.  
  
"Find them Filch! We must catch them!" commanded Madam Hooch. She didn't necessarily favor any of the houses, so nevertheless if they were caught, there was no saving, no excuses and of course: there would be points to lose and detention to serve.  
  
Colin, who was and had gone taller than Ginny was dragging her by the hand. She was shorter so she didn't quite keep up with his pace, and stumbled on a quite elevated tile on the floor. She felt a hand around her ankle. "I got you!" Filch said with so much happiness, you'd think the old punishments had been allowed again.  
  
'God, Filch is really nuts. Oh, the joy of catching a student. WHATEVER." Ginny thought, looking up at Colin.  
  
She shrugged her hand away from Colin and gave him a look. "Run!" she mouthed. If she got caught, it wasn't any problem at all. This wasn't the first time anyway—and a plus was she and Colin usually saved each other's necks from getting in trouble. They weren't best friends for nothing.  
  
Colin gave her the thumbs up and ran ahead. They would talk later. Ginny knew he would wait for her in the commonroom to ask what kind of detention she had and how many points had been taken.  
  
"Weasley, aha. You seem to be quite a successor of your twin brothers, eh? I won't allow that, not anymore." He said, his face twisting into a sour smile, as if he was happy he caught her but angry about the thought of Fred and George. Ginny didn't hear this thought; she resisted the urge to shudder at the sight of his pale, yellowish teeth. Disgusting.  
  
"Come with me, we'll wait for who else you were with." And pulling her roughly by the arm, he led her to his office, where else while Mrs. Norris appeared from nowhere and trailed behind them. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed suit. Whoever got caught with her, she hoped it was either Crabbe or Goyle. Weren't they dumb?  
  
Ginny stood in the middle of Filch's office, looking around and not listening to his blabbering. He always said this to everyone he ever caught, and it wasn't Ginny's first time, so she knew this already. She was starting to suspect that the Weasley twins knew Filch's yammering as much as they knew Wood's used to be speech every Quidditch game by heart.  
  
There was a muffled sort of voice outside, and it got louder. Madam Hooch was talking a thousand words a second to someone Ginny was about to know. She just wished it wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione, though it wouldn't be fun to share detention with a Slytherin at all.  
  
"Ms. Weasley. What a surprise. I thought you wouldn't take the genes of your brothers but you must have." She said. She pulled someone from outside the door and gently pushed him inside the office. Ginny groaned.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why were you meeting Ms. Weasley?" asked Madam Hooch, almost nosily. Ginny resisted the urge to scoff at this. Openly, Malfoy rolled his eyes and his face was masked with disgust. "Meeting with her? Why the heck would I be meeting with her?" he asked.  
  
Madam Hooch frowned. "Watch the language, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll take fifty points from Slytherin." She warned, and Ginny bit her lip, no longer wanting to scoff. She wanted to laugh out loud, as her words made Malfoy shut up.  
  
"Why don't you explain, Ms. Weasley?" she asked, turning her attention to the redhead beside Filch. "I don't know what he was doing, but I wasn't with him or even meeting with him." She replied politely.  
  
Filch and Madam Hooch got into a conversation, probably deciding what they would do. "Yeah, since I wouldn't even think of ever seeing Mr. Malfoy here up close." Ginny added the moment they weren't listening.  
  
Malfoy scowled. "You're in it, Weasel, you want me to make your life a living hell?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah sure. I don't care, even if you send death threats every day." She replied with a soft snort. Malfoy was just a talker. He couldn't even do half of the things he says.  
  
"We have decided that you two shall have a week's worth of detention, and ten points from each of your Houses. However, you shall be informed of what kind of detention you shall have by tomorrow morning." Said Madam Hooch in a business like tone.  
  
"You may go. And don't think of still exploring around. If I catch you again tonight, you will have two months worth detention." She warned, and after a last glare from Filch, they left his office. Malfoy was muttering to himself as they walked down the same corridor, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Good night Malfoy, I wish we'd have a fun time together in detention." Ginny said sweetly, trying to annoy the hell out of him. She loved seeing his temper out of hand, since it was one of the things that got him into big trouble. That was what she'd observed through the years anyway.  
  
"Shut up Weasel. I don't look forward to anything fun with you." And with that, Ginny received a rude gesture and she grinned at him before turning a corner. She didn't care. Malfoy was a no good idiot anyway.  
  
"Whoa Madam Hooch gives detention like this?" asked Colin as Ginny showed him a note, telling her of where to go on Monday night for detention. It was Friday morning, and both she and Colin were feeling rather sleepy but fine at any rate, after last night's exciting events.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to spend that detention time with Malfoy. Bummer. But it won't be that bad." She replied with a smile. Madam Hooch had given an assorted type of detention—different task at different places everyday. They would start Monday night and finish, obviously, Sunday.  
  
"You had better help me with the schoolwork you know. It's the start of term—start of lessons. I need the help." She said as she munched on her bacon. Colin smiled and shrugged. "No problem at all." He replied.  
  
Just then, his girlfriend from Hufflepuff who was Judy Abbott walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny returned her smile and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had just come from the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Howdy, slept well last night?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. During her third year, no way would Ginny be acting this way, but with last year's events and after the Weasley twins' show of fervent school rule breaking, she had transformed from shy girl to grown up, mischievous young successor of her brothers. It was cool.  
  
"Do you have detention?" asked Ron quickly, disregarding the question. Ginny nodded. "Yeah. With Malfoy actually." She replied nonchalantly. Harry and Ron exchanged alarmed looks with Hermione.  
  
"What? You're with the oddball?" exclaimed Harry, shaking his head sympathetically. Ginny grinned. "No big deal. Like he's going to do anything to me anyway. That's crap." She muttered, as if they were talking about something as normal as the weather.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Where did your sudden strength come from, Gin? You just got that this year." She said with a laugh. Colin backed her up this time, as Judy Abbott had left. "Let's say brothers do a lot to influence a little sister." He said.  
  
"Are you referring to Fred and George?" asked Ron innocently, but Ginny gave him a look that plainly said that he too, influenced her as much too. "Anyway, a week's worth of detention and ten points from Gryffindor. It was weak." She reassured, and maybe she was right.  
  
"I'm exhausted Gin..." Colin muttered, as both of them fell on the couch that Friday night after Quidditch practice.  
  
Colin and his brother, Dennis Creevey were Beaters, and Ginny too, made it in the team as Chaser. She played alongside Katie Bell who was in her last year and Seamus Finnigan, who in Ginny's opinion, flew really good. Of course, Harry was Seeker and Ron was the Keeper. Harry was Team Captain for this year.  
  
"Me too..." she muttered back, her head falling to rest on his shoulder as he did the same. "Hey you two, that's why Judy gets jealous. You act too much like best friends." Said Ron, who was equally tired and was sitting comfortably on one of the bigger couches.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes while Colin snorted. Many times, Colin and Judy had fought about her, but she didn't give a damn. Why would she? Aside from the fact that Colin told her not to, she wasn't doing anything wrong as far as she was concerned, so there was no point getting all worked up about it.  
  
"We're best friends, and if doesn't come across Judy's brain, I would sometime break up with her if her brain gets narrower than it already seems to be." He muttered tonelessly.  
  
They already had a fight during lunchtime, Judy asking Colin why she didn't know about it. How could he tell? They weren't in the same house for one. And it was unplanned. Just after they finished their Transfiguration essays, they were hungry and thought of eating. Where else would they go but the kitchen?  
  
"Is she that narrow minded and the jealous type?" asked Harry, who was yet in another couch. Colin shrugged. "Sort of. But she can't understand she's the only girl I've got my eyes on. She's beginning to be dumb." He replied, and Harry and Ron chuckled.  
  
"So, Gin, thrilled for detention at all?" asked Hermione, changing the subject. She was in a corner, and had been studying from the moment they left until now that they were back and practice was over.  
  
"I think so. I mean, I'm half the girl I used to be, and I think I can take on him anytime on the argument category." Ginny replied and smiled. The face of Malfoy dumbstruck with nothing to say floated in her mind. Wouldn't it just be amazing to make him shut up because of her?  
  
Bloody brilliant.  
  
Harry laughed. "You've changed so much. At least for the better, instead of getting clobbered by him. I like you that way Gin." He pointed out. Ginny nodded and yawned, though deep inside she was very awake. "Thanks." She replied with a thumbs up.  
  
"Well, feelin' sleepy guys. Got to go. Night. Night Colin, and make up with Judy on the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. She might let loose in the whole school that you're some sort of sore loser and you don't get a new girl if ever you break up." She said with a wicked grin.  
  
Colin nodded and laughed. "I'll do that. Thanks for the piece of wisdom." And Ginny, flashing a quick look at everyone else she knew in the commonroom, trudged slowly up the winding staircase to her dormitory.  
  
After a rush change into her nightclothes, she collapsed into bed, drew the curtains and thought of Harry. Hell. Why was she thinking of him? She was OVER him a long time ago, since the incident in the Chamber. It was nothing but a stupid puppy love crush. 'I'm supposed to be over!' she thought.  
  
But his words rang out inside her brain for the rest of the night. "I like you that way Gin." She repeated to herself. She sighed. It was nothing. I mean, what the hell could she be thinking about? Everyone noticed her change this year, and she was glad about it. Harry LIKED her change of attitude. As a friend. That's all.  
  
'Yeah, the chances are I'd rather be on a fling with Malfoy even before Harry thinks of me like 'more than friends' or something.' Which is not good. 'Definitely not good. I, Ginny, a Weasley, shall never go for Draco, a Malfoy.' She needed to hold on to that. But how did her thoughts get to Malfoy anyway?  
  
WHATEVER.  
  



	2. Random Detention Thoughts

Only The Heart Knows  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
A big thanks to the first two people who reviewed: Vouge-Act and Sorrowful Rain. The first two reviewers of the first chapter! Thanks. Oh, check out my other story if you also read LOTR (on my profile). That's all. Lotsa love, shadowlessphantom  
  
Chapter Two: Random Detention Thoughts  
  
It was probably Ginny's worst night ever. Detention WOULD have been no big deal if McGonagall hadn't assigned a sixteen-inch essay. And Professor Binns hadn't given them five chapters to read. And Professor Trelawney hadn't given them another six chapters to read. And the fifth years were getting ready for their O.W.L.s. And last Saturday's Hogsmeade visit was cancelled.  
  
She had waited for Monday only a little bummed out, but unexpectedly, the teachers had thrown them with a particularly double number of homework than what they usually gave. Instead of sitting in the commonroom doing her homework, she had to be with Malfoy in detention.  
  
'Great... study hours wasted...' she thought miserably as she trudged towards the front door of the castle, knowing Filch would be there. Another thing that would drive her crazy would be Filch's yammering all night for sure. Ginny only hoped they wouldn't have detention with him lurking around.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, you're exactly on time. Wonder what's taking Mr. Malfoy so long?" Filch greeted the moment she was in his line of sight. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'How am I supposed to know? I am a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin.' She wanted to reply sarcastically. But she was already in trouble and she didn't want to get into any more.  
  
"What are we going to do anyway?" Ginny asked after a while's silence of waiting for Malfoy. What was taking him so long? 'We need to finish this detention, that bastard.' Filch smiled his toothy smile when he was so happy. "Oh, you'll be repotting mandrakes, lots of them Ms. Weasley. Though I wish Professor Sprout won't really give you earmuffs and gloves to make the task impossible." He said.  
  
She turned away from him as Filch continued to smile like a silly idiot. 'Another bastard, this one. Not have earmuffs for mandrakes? Does he want to kill us?' she thought. Of course, that was what Filch would want. He most probably wants to get all the students in Hogwarts thrown out, and that would be, like, a world record.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're late. Not too thrilled, are you?" Filch said with a toothy grin as Malfoy walked towards them, without the usual sneer on his face. 'Maybe he has loads of homework too.' Ginny thought gleefully. At least BOTH of them were sort of—pressured or something tonight.  
  
Malfoy didn't answer as Filch led them outside the castle. "Hey Weasley, what will we be doing?" he asked so impolitely. She smiled. "Ask nicely Malfoy." She teased. He scowled and turned away, turning to Filch. "Filch, what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
Filch, with his lamp bobbing in front of him and the only reason they weren't lost yet, turned around. "Ask Ms. Weasley. She already knows." And Ginny smiled triumphantly at him, receiving a glare as Filch continued to lead them onwards. "I'll know later anyway." He muttered, crossing his arms stubbornly and not wanting to ask politely.  
  
Suddenly, Filch stopped and turned around, smiling quite mysteriously at both of them. Malfoy gulped. Ginny's heart began to beat faster. This wasn't good. 'He must be planning something horrible.' Malfoy thought, wanting to bolt back up to the castle and stay in his dorm until he died of hunger or something else.  
  
"I've heard you two seem not to get along, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. And I thought that maybe we can do something about that." He said, the mysterious smile still remaining on his lips. He looked horrible whether he smiled or not. The two of them glanced at each other, despite the fact that they didn't want to even look at each other.  
  
"I'll strike a deal, whether you like it or not: within your detention week, if one of you makes any trouble, both of you, and take note; BOTH of you will get into trouble." He said. "Now let's go." He added with a sneer, knowing this DEAL was good. They followed quietly for a while.  
  
Malfoy turned to Ginny and scowled a little while later. "Oi, Weasley, you better behave." He told her, giving a threatening glare. She scoffed. "Oh sure. Shouldn't I be more worried that YOU won't behave and get us both into trouble?" she shot back, crossing her arms. He rolled her eyes. "Can't be too sure Weasley, though I wish I could get into trouble and you serve detention for me. Won't that be a brilliant suggestion to Filch?"  
  
Ginny ignored him and they continued to walk in silence. Meanwhile, Malfoy couldn't help noticing Weasley had actually a different hairstyle tonight. Her hair had gone long, he noticed that too, and instead of having it in a half ponytail and braided which she'd been having since he first saw her, her hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
'Hell, what am I thinking?' he scolded himself, turning away and regarding Filch's hair instead. Now that hadn't changed a wee bit. 'Wonder if he even washes it.' He thought amusedly. But his eyes strayed yet again to Ginny, who was a few paces ahead.  
  
He noticed another thing. Her hair seemed to follow how her hips swayed as she walked. 'Damn! Stop it Draco Malfoy!' he scolded himself again, this time pressing his thumb on his palm painfully. Just to make a reality check.  
  
Damn. But it seemed more of reality CHECKING Ginny Weasley out than the supposed to be reality check.  
  
"This is it? We'll be repotting mandrakes?" Malfoy asked in disbelief as Professor Sprout instructed them what to do and left. They were faced with about a hundred mandrakes to be repotted on new soil, and to make matters worse, still had two sets in the next rooms. The reason, and in Malfoy's opinion, the fake reason that "the soil is getting old" was bullshit.  
  
Ginny was already getting her earmuffs, gloves and apron. "Yes Malfoy, this is it. Now hurry up. I don't want you to be lazy around here." Ginny scolded. "Whatever." He muttered. Malfoy walked over to get his earmuffs, only to see that the one pair remaining was the color pink. Shit. That was a girly color. No way.  
  
"Weasley, mind trading earmuffs with me?" he asked nonchalantly, making it sound like it was nothing and he just wanted to REALLY trade. But it wasn't even near to NOTHING. Pink was a girly color, and Malfoy shouldn't be seen in that, in the present life or the next.  
  
Ginny giggled, making Malfoy annoyed. "Sorry Malfoy. Finders keepers, or in my case, Finders users." She said and put hers on, a pair of dark blue earmuffs. He scowled and placed his on this time (and very reluctantly), in case Ginny came up with a mad plan and thought of pulling off one of the mandrakes off their pots and killing him.  
  
And both of them started to work, with Ginny giggling whenever she happened to glance at Malfoy with his pink earmuffs. She only wished she had a camera to take his picture. Too bad.  
  
Malfoy was sure they started detention at around eight o'clock. Now, it was almost nine and they were just going off to the second HUNDRED set. Great. He still had to study for a long test in Transfiguration, worth seventy- five points.  
  
"Let's take a breather, my arms are so stiff." Ginny said, sitting on a big, upturned pot in the next room where the next set was in. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." he barked and leaned against the wall, his earmuffs around his neck. He crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
He watched Ginny close her eyes, stretch her arms and smile. He scoffed, making Ginny open her eyes and look at him. "What?" she asked, not the least bit annoyed. But he was planning to get her annoyed.  
  
"You're thinking of me naked, aren't you?" he asked, smirking at her. But instead of being annoyed, Ginny actually started laughing. "Oh sure. You're not even a sight to behold when dressed, what more when you're UNDRESSED?" she asked, rolling her eyes like a mad dog, as if she found what he said very funny.  
  
Malfoy was annoyed and INSULTED. "For your information, almost all the girls think I'm the hottest guy in Hogwarts you dimwit." He demanded. She stood up and placed her fingers in a 'W' sign. "Whatever. Are you even sure those girls THINK?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh this time.  
  
Malfoy was stretched to his INSULT point. He put his earmuffs back on (still pink; Ginny wouldn't trade with him at any and all costs), and walked over to the nearest pot. "Better put your earmuffs back on Weasley, before I pull this mandrake up and kill you." He said and they started to work again.  
  
Malfoy couldn't hear Ginny giggling, but he certainly saw her. And it was the second time, now with the second set. Malfoy was wondering if Ginny would still be giggling at him at the third set of mandrakes.  
  
"Last set, last set." Muttered Malfoy as they reached the third and thanks a lot, LAST room and set. Was he ever happier that moment. Bummer though, it was a week's worth of detention so he still had six days to bear both the detention and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Malfoy noticed that Ginny too, seemed eager to finish, and he gladly helped her out. If it weren't for both of them, he wouldn't even be rushing to finish this. But since if he went slowly, he'd waste his OWN time, he'd rather help out and finish what's supposed to be done.  
  
At last, at exactly eleven thirty two, both of them finished repotting the last of their mandrakes. "Cheers! Finished at last!" Malfoy heard Ginny say, as he removed his earmuffs. He rolled his eyes and strolled off with her towards the entrance to the greenhouses where Filch was supposed to be waiting.  
  
"Finished now, eh? Oh, and I've thought of something to add to the deal. I want both of you to, every time you finish a detention, appear before me at the same time. So for example, if one of you finishes earlier than the other, you should wait for the other to finish." He said and smiled.  
  
Malfoy was about to complain when Ginny elbowed him on the ribs. Filch didn't see this as he had already turned around and started leading them back to the castle. "Don't push it. You'll get us both into trouble, remember?" she asked, giving him an almost affectionate knock on the head. AFFECTIONATE. What was the matter with her?  
  
"Hey, what's the fondness for? You act like I'm one of your brothers." He hissed, slapping her hand away. To Malfoy's surprise and glee, Ginny blushed, and it was obvious since her face was now comparable to her hair. "Whatever. It's just that I have six older brothers, okay? Just got used to it." She mumbled.  
  
Malfoy decided to push this girl no further, though this was actually the first time tonight that he'd had her blushing. He was tired, and despite the love of making girls blush to make them inferior to him, he just had no strength left.  
  
Actually, he wasn't sure if it was because he was tired. Anyway, Detention Day 1 was finished. That was more important that random thoughts about Ginny Weasley, or any Weasley for that matter.  
  
The rest of detention was worse than the first. It was like Malfoy and Ginny were destined to be in detention this week, at the same time having loads of homework. If they knew better, they could have been cursed or something else worse than that.  
  
In Detention Day 5, which was a Friday, despite the fact that they actually had a Hogsmeade visit the next day, it didn't prove to be something any of them could be happy about.  
  
The reason? That night, at eight thirty, they had to clean the whole Third Floor corridor where both of them had been caught and where, unluckily, Peeves had decided to play with Dungbombs. He had stolen it from a second year student. Damn that second year.  
  
"This corridor stinks so bad." Malfoy heard Ginny say as both of them, a mop and bucket each (plus a gas mask in the pure kindness of Madam Hooch), walked towards the corridor. Her eyes were tearing up. Malfoy couldn't blame her. The smell was beyond bad.  
  
"Curse Peeves. And Filch too." Malfoy muttered meanwhile as they got started across from each other. He was cursing Peeves because of the Dungbombs, and then more especially Filch because of several more deals he'd made through out Detention days 2 to 4.  
  
The first two deals were: that if one of them caused any trouble they would both be in trouble; and that after each detention task, they had to present themselves together to Filch meaning they had to wait for one another to finish the said task before any of them could go back in peace to their Houses.  
  
And then, Detention Day 2: they should come on time together, meaning they had to meet in one place first before appearing before Filch. Detention Day 3: They weren't allowed to argue, fight or commit any other form of nastiness whatsoever (which was a big bummer for Malfoy of course). And lastly, Detention Day 4 and probably the worst of all: Malfoy should be kind and gentlemanly enough to do things for Ginny that she can't do, considering she's a girl.  
  
Filch was so happy—he'd made it all up himself. But Malfoy wasn't too happy about it since more of the DEALS applied to his self-content and happiness to annoy and torture Ginny. He even thought of telling Snape, but there was no way he was giving Filch the satisfaction that these deals were affecting him.  
  
Especially that Filch seemed to be experimenting on ways that would make detention harder. No way. It only meant goodbye to happy, rule breaking days and then being caught afterwards.  
  
"Malfoy, do me a favor—open the higher windows. You're much taller than me." Ginny called as they dragged on from inch after inch of dungbomb dung. He didn't complain, as he knew Filch might be lurking around; he walked over to the windows and opened them. And if he complained and Filch was INDEED lurking around, it would fall under the NASTINESS and ARGUMENTS section of the deal.  
  
"What for anyway?" he asked, hurrying up the opening of the higher windows, trying not to show the annoyance in his voice. "To let the smell out. It's getting worse." Ginny replied, walking back to her mop and bucket. As Malfoy finished and walked over to his own cleaning stuff, he couldn't help thinking how Ginny didn't take advantage of the deal that concerned her. For some odd of the oddest reasons.  
  
'She didn't even boss me around and pretend that she can't do things even if she can. If that chance were given to me, I would have certainly took advantage of it.' He thought, once in a while glancing at her as she mopped.  
  
And he also couldn't help how she mopped the floor really clean. 'Now that's housewife material.' He thought and almost smiled, for some reason he didn't and would probably never know. "Malfoy, you're mopping the same spot and it's already sparkling clean. Come on." She said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
He looked down at the floor spot he was in, and saw it was as if Ginny WAS the one who'd mopped it. He didn't answer and moved onward. After all, they had reluctantly made a deal that they would synchronize the cleaning to make it easier for both of them, so it was silly of him to be engrossed in only one spot while Ginny was moving onwards.  
  
Another thing Malfoy had noticed about Ginny and about the detention tonight was it seemed quieter. Maybe because of the added deals; but it seemed Ginny looked paler and well, stressed everyday. After all, it was their O.W.L.s this year. It wasn't his problem, but he actually, in one part of his toe, felt a bit of pity for her.  
  
And one last thing, Malfoy didn't know why he was thinking and noticing stuff he shouldn't even notice. 'Draco, you're just stressed. It's okay. It's understandable. No big deal.' He convinced himself. But that didn't do much. Every time he looked at Ginny Weasley, he always noticed new things about her, he willed it or not.  
  
Mean anything?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
It was shorter than the first and a lot more talk and thoughts—so sorry if it's quite boring. Have any questions? Thought of any suggestions? Site them on the Review Section. Thanks. 


	3. Closer Than Usual

Only The Heart Knows  
By shadowlessphantom  
  
Warning: YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate. If you got a problem with what you read, tell me nicely, you don't need to be nasty, as you'll get old. If you don't want to be nice and get old, then fine. FLAMES are accepted. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Closer Than Usual  
  
"Ginny, you okay?" Colin asked as he watched his best friend trudge down from her dormitory to the commonroom for breakfast, and later, Hogsmeade visit. She looked rather sleepy, she had circles under her eyes and she was quite pale.  
  
"Me? Oh yeah, course. Tougher than You-Know-Who." She muttered and yawned. According to Hermione (who Colin thought to be THE ONE who should be referred to as tougher than Voldemort because she could stay up late studying and never be sleepy the next day), Ginny had gone back from detention at around almost three, looking really tired.  
  
"Oh, of course. You mopped the whole third floor corridor, didn't you?" he asked, fixing one part of Ginny's mangled hair. She nodded and yawned again. "I almost screamed when I looked at the mirror. I look horrific." She replied with a soft smile.  
  
"Well anyway, we have a Hogsmeade visit. And I haven't told you something yet." Colin said as they got out of the portrait hole. She smiled again. "What is it?" she asked. Colin rolled his eyes. "I broke up with Judy yesterday and she freaked. Good thing Mrs. Norris came before she could hex me so escape was top priority first." He said.  
  
"What? Why did you break up with her?" asked Ginny with an air of surprise. He shook his head lightly. "I just couldn't stand her uncalled for jealousy. I mean, sometimes there's nothing to be jealous about—but then SHE gets jealous. How weird is that?" he asked.  
  
"Good morning." Someone greeted as they sat down in the Great Hall (they seemed to reach it faster when they were telling stories). Both of them looked up. It was Harry, with Ron and Hermione absent.  
  
Colin noticed too, as he asked: "Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry shrugged. "Hermione had a terrible headache, so Ron accompanied her to the Hospital Wing since she didn't want to miss the Hogsmeade visit." Then he turned to Ginny. "Good morning."  
  
Ginny smiled as she got bacon and bread. "Morning to you too." She replied with the same soft smile she gave Colin at the commonroom. Harry noticed that whenever she was tired, her smile seemed more reserved—sort of the old Ginny type of smile.  
  
"Hermione told me how awful you looked when you went back from detention." He said, trying to strike up a conversation as Judy, who didn't even say hello to anyone in the Gryffindor table, dragged out Colin from them. Colin reluctantly followed.  
  
"Not to mention how dreadful I smelled. The Dungbombs were horrendous." She muttered with yet another smile. Harry resisted the urge to compliment her on that. 'Pipe down Harry... you'll hint too much, and this isn't even the time to hint your feelings to her.' He told himself, just listening to Ginny as she babbled about Filch, Malfoy, Mrs. Norris, Malfoy, Peeves, Malfoy, Madam Hooch and the gas mask, Malfoy, and did I mention, Malfoy?  
  
"You seem to be getting it on with Malfoy, don't you?" he asked, knowing Ginny hated it. Or at least that was what he thought, though somehow; he could feel from the way Ginny talked about him that it was otherwise.  
  
Ginny snorted. "I get some advantage though. See here, Malfoy must be kind and gentlemanly enough to do things I can't, considering I'm a girl."  
  
Harry smiled. "That's Filch's deal right?" he asked joyously. Ginny nodded and laughed. "Yes. He's lucky I'm not exactly feeling revengeful. Maybe I'll abuse my advantages on Sunday." She replied and grinned at him. For a while they were just laughing and looking at each other's eyes.  
  
And Ginny felt an all too familiar jolt inside her stomach. Harry was the first to turn away as Ron and Hermione came, and it relieved Ginny. She had time to think. To think that somehow, maybe her old feelings for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was returning.  
  
  
  
"...And she liked, tried to curse me again, if not McGonagall came to my unintentional rescue." Colin was telling Ginny of the events that happened when Judy had dragged him out of the Great Hall while she and Harry were talking. They were inside the train already.  
  
"Good thing. You might have turned to a toad or something and hopped all the way beside me to have breakfast." She replied, grinning and imagining a really warty Colin look-alike toad beside her in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good thing? It was the BEST thing that happened at that time. She could have made me a cockroach instead and stepped on me so I'd die easier than if I were a toad you know." He said and shook his head in amusement. Ginny just giggled and decided not to talk about it any further.  
  
"Just as I thought Colin. You ditched me with HER." Rang out an all to familiar voice as both Colin and Ginny reached the middle of the train in search for Luna Lovegood (who they somewhat became friends with since she was less weird this year, but could get really weird sometimes) and a free compartment.  
  
They were teasing each other, ruffling each other's hair messy. The whole friendly, affectionate, best friend teasing that they were.  
  
The best friends turned around and looked at Judy with her OWN best friends. Ginny resisted the urge to smirk, cross her arms and snap at her to make her annoyed. She didn't want a commotion. But the people now starting to gather around was thinking there was a commotion and paused to watch.  
  
"I didn't DITCH you. I BROKE up with you. And we're not together, so how the hell would I be ditching you?" asked Colin, rolling his eyes in a way girls of their year found him really adorable.  
  
Judy didn't look like she found him adorable at any rate. She looked more like getting her wand and making Colin the second Boy-Who-Lived, if he ever actually survived a deadly curse with a scar in his forehead like Harry's.  
  
"Then explain the PDA, Ginny Weasley." She said, turning to the red head beside her ex. Ginny sighed. "It's not PDA, silly, it's PDF! You know," and she dropped her voice in a mock, mysterious voice that was still heard by everyone, "Public Display of Friendship. Only, don't tell anyone we're best friends. It's a big secret."  
  
Judy frowned at her obvious show of sarcasm and crossed her arms. "I don't believe you." She said. Ginny and Colin scoffed at the same time. "Why did you ASK?" she demanded, rolling her eyes. Judy didn't answer and just glared and glared and well, glared.  
  
Colin was laughing now. "Come on Gin, there's Luna. Let's go before this corridor gets narrower that her already narrow mind." And they walked off. "Watch out Ginny. You just might find yourself naked in front of everyone in Three Broomsticks. Watch out." She threatened.  
  
They didn't turn around and everyone who had paused to watch started moving again. Malfoy was one in the crowd and looked at Judy, the girl who had threatened Ginny. He wondered if she'd do it.  
  
He was finding Ginny's life interesting lately.  
  
  
  
After a few events in Hogsmeade, Ginny stayed for a while in her dormitory, promising to Colin she'd follow for dinner. She hadn't been writing on her diary, and of course, she had some updating to do.  
  
She reached for a small book key chain on her bag, and whispered, "Engorgio." At once, the small book turned to normal book size. And that was how she kept her diary—she always brought it around, and of course people would often think that she only had a design on her bag.  
  
She opened it to her last entry. "Aparecium." And invisible ink started to show and curve into lines and words. After that time with Tom Riddle's diary, she had suddenly a lot of ideas for her own diary and how she would keep it. It was cool now anyway. She was just a little bit traumatized.  
  
Damn it, it was since she had gotten detention and was looking forward to annoying Malfoy. Getting her specialized ink and a quill, she started to write at how detention didn't seem to be so bad at all. She was having a good time arguing with Malfoy anyway.  
  
  
  
"What took you so long? Now we're late!" Malfoy demanded angrily as he met with Ginny for Detention Day 6 at the foot of the Divinations classroom. Their task for today: clean it up, change all the curtains, tablecloths, blah blah blah. The list goes on.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, I was studying for my O.W.L.s." she hissed, rolling her eyes as finally, the door opened and a stairway was brought from the ceiling so they could climb. They kept quiet and steered clear of all possible argument subjects. Filch grinned and showed them the room.  
  
"Trelawney went crazy today, and when she did a spell it didn't work out, so here is the result." Beheld in front of them was—a very beautiful mess. A few of the crystal balls and teacups had exploded and shards littered the floor.  
  
"Have fun." He said and went down. The door had magically closed, leaving both of them with each a broom, dustpan, rag, and a feather duster. There was also one big trash bin. Malfoy didn't know how to use any of those, except of course, the rag for wiping.  
  
"Weasley, how do I use these stuff?" he asked, looking blankly at the broom. Is it possible he could fly with this? She sighed impatiently and picked up the broom and dustpan. "Like this." He said and showed him how it was done.  
  
"And this feather thingy?" he asked meanwhile, looking at the stick with a lot of chicken feathers sticking on to them. "It's called a feather duster." She started dusting away with it to show him how. "It's a sort of old version of it already. They don't use feathers anymore now." Malfoy put an 'oh' look and started to work. If he thought better, these things were Muggle stuff.  
  
"Why do you know how to use these stuff?" he asked as they started with the shards. Malfoy was doing exactly what Ginny was doing. She was picking the larger chunks of the broken teacups instead of sweeping them.  
  
"I take Muggle Studies Malfoy. It's quite useful for detention actually." She said flatly, as if she wasn't in any mood to talk. Both of them fell silent, and only the occasional throwing of the broken chunks hitting the bin could be heard.  
  
He looked up at her. She looked really tired, as her eyes were drooping and she was already a bit pale. Her eye bags were so obvious that she already looked like a monster. Maybe he should ask if anything was wrong.  
  
"Wea—ouch!" he exclaimed, as a large piece of a broken crystal ball dug dim on his palm. Fuck it, why wasn't he goddamn looking at what he was doing? That hurt and he wasn't planning to pull it out, since it would hurt more. "What? Are you all right?" Ginny asked, tossing a piece of teacup on the bin and walking over to him.  
  
"Shit." Malfoy cursed under his breath as she took his hand and examined it. "Close your eyes Malfoy." She ordered. He raised a brow and frowned. "What for?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and laid a hand gently on his eyes. "Just close them." And he, for some reason, obeyed.  
  
At once, a sharp pain ran on Malfoy's palm and his eyes snapped open. "Ow!" He was about to curse her when he saw that Ginny had removed the big chunk from his palm and now, had tossed it on the bin. She grabbed a handkerchief on her pocket and folded it into three.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he demanded as Ginny took his hand again. "Stopping the bleeding. But first I have to check if no shard was left." She replied patiently, like she really knew what she was doing.  
  
Malfoy didn't know why, but his fingers tingled where she touched them. His breath caught, and he couldn't breathe. His cheeks burned, and he knew that he was blushing. Oh why for Merlin's sake?  
  
"No shard left. That's a relief." He heard her say and she smiled at him reassuringly. And why? "Weasley, why do you know how to do this stuff? Planning to work at the Hospital wing?" he asked, though it came more as a real question than a sarcastic comment.  
  
So of course, she answered him. "I have six older brothers who need taking care of when our Mom's busy. And since I'm the only girl, I am the only other one who could take care of them. And boys are crazy—they get themselves wounded most of the time when they're playing it rough." She replied.  
  
Malfoy didn't have the nerve to answer as Ginny applied pressure on his palm, making the bleeding stop. His heart was beating very fast. Shit. Why was it? Hell... damn it all!  
  
"Malfoy, you're so red. What's wrong? Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wing? Come on, if you'd like." She said, pulling him towards the door. "No, I think—I think it'll be fine." He stuttered. Man oh man. Draco Malfoy never stuttered. What was up now?  
  
At last, when the bleeding had stopped, Ginny carefully tied her handkerchief around his hand. "There. Now, why don't you go dusting? You can't hold the dustpan and broom; I'll do that part. You can just be off dusting and wiping the tables clean." And she walked away to continue their work.  
  
Malfoy did what he was told. At the back of his mind, he knew his pulse was racing, but the reason was unclear. 'Could it be?' he thought. 'No, no way! Shit, it couldn't be.' He convinced himself.  
  
Or could it really be?  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
That chapter was totally weird, but anyway, I hope you like it. Remember to review, that's something you HAVE to do after every time you read a fic here, right? So what are you waiting for? Do it now! 


	4. Even Closer

Only The Heart Knows

By shadowlessphantom

Warning: YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate. If you got a problem with what you read, tell me nicely, you don't need to be nasty, as you'll get old. If you don't want to be nice and certainly want to get old, then fine. FLAMES are accepted. Thanks.

Sorry for the very late update. I had a lot of things going on. And mind you, take that literally. A lot. I just finished my exams; I've got a few good failing marks; my Mom's in the hospital for stroke; our Math subject is so damn demanding and other stuff I won't mention here.

Thanks to the lovely reviewers though! I hope you'll enjoy the story. Any comments, suggestions and other stuff should be placed at the Review section. Thanks, and keep on reviewing! Now enjoy the story!

{}{}{}

Chapter Four: Even Closer

"The more I keep it, the worse it gets."

Harry turned off the shower and wiped himself dry, draping a dark blue bathrobe around his body. He was frowning despite the fact that it was a cool, crisp morning. Not too sunny but not too windy either—it was just a lovely Sunday.

"Hey mate, wait for me, I'll just take a minute or two." Ron called as he grabbed his towel to head to the showers. He had just woken up and Harry didn't trust that Ron would finish in a minute or two. He usually spent hours combing his hair.

Harry dressed up silently and proceeded to lying down on his bed again, staring at the hangings of his four-poster, waiting for Ron who was now singing the Hogwarts School song. He barely heard it anyway.

Lately his mind had been wandering: if only he could tell Ginny about THAT thing, but he couldn't. Maybe... maybe it wasn't the right time yet. And anyway, he didn't know where to begin and how he would say it.

He turned around and faced the window, looking out at the bright blue sky with hues of white and sighed. Lately life was confusing, Voldemort was out there maybe ready to strike, and still he couldn't talk to Ginny about his feelings.

"Hey mate, you doing fine?" Ron's voice rang out by his bed and he was already partly dressed. Harry pushed his raven black hair out of his eyes and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" he asked back, standing up and leaning against his bedpost.

"Nothing. You're just sort of... distracted, you know? Is that because of the THING?" he asked as he started combing his hair neatly. It had gone longer now and it suited him well. Girls were starting to notice.

Harry turned away and nodded. "Yeah. It still bothers me... but I'm not ready to tell her yet." He replied quietly. Ron shrugged and dropped his comb on the bed. "Whenever you're ready and you need me, I'm here." He said and they went down, stopping the discussion.

They didn't want anyone else knowing of Harry's dilemma.

{}{}{}

"Yess! This is the last day of detention!" Ginny said as she and Colin walked towards the Great Hall from a studying session early this morning so they could have breakfast. With a lot of homework during Friday, Colin had helped her with all of them, no fuss.

He grinned and lightly pushed her. "Of course! At least I don't need to tutor you anymore. You're so hard to teach!" he teased and they entered the already crowded Hall. She rolled her eyes and grinned back, pushing him lightly away too.

"Look who's talking!" she teased back and they sat down, starting to fill their plates. A momentary silence filled them both as they got preoccupied with eating, watching the mail arrive. So far, both of them didn't have any.

Meanwhile Ginny happened to look at an eagle owl standing out from the rest of the mail carriers, just entering one of the higher windows. Only one person had an eagle owl of course. Malfoy.

She followed the owl as it landed in front of Malfoy and dropped an envelope and a small pouch, quickly leaving. For a while, she stared but not before he looked up at her and raised a brow. To cover up her embarrassment, she smirked and went back to eating.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Colin suddenly, out of the blue. Ginny looked up confusedly at him. "What? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently, though she kept thinking it was connected to what she did with Malfoy just now.

"You're sort of red. Are you having an allergy or anything?" he asked in concern. Ginny waved a hand nonchalantly. "Nah, that's nothing. Climate change, that's it. There's nothing to worry about." She explained quickly.

He decided not to push any questions her way, and Ginny was relieved. Even she was sort of confused about how she had been acting lately. She wasn't just sure if it was about Harry or maybe—a certain Slytherin boy.

{}{}{}

"You're late. Come on, let's go." Ginny greeted the moment Malfoy came running down the staircases leading to the Great Hall where they agreed to meet.

He looked up at her as he tried to catch his breath, a little less than surprised that she wasn't angry he was late. If possible, she looked even cheerful. He was beginning to wonder why when she walked off and he, of course, had to follow.

"So, what's so special about tonight?" he asked casually, walking at least two feet away beside her. She shrugged. "Nothing much. You know, the last day of detention, peace at last..." she said and grinned like an idiot.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever. You sound like a little kid, you know?" he said and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled. "I am a kid by heart. That's what makes me special." She replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not interested in whatever you are, get it?" he said, turning away from her. He wasn't feeling bored at all; actually, he wanted her to keep talking. At least he could talk about something simple but important with her... and, unlike Crabbe and Goyle she could be interesting.

So he was quite glad she kept the argument going. "Then why did you ask about what's special about tonight? It means you're interested." She replied and smiled triumphantly at him.

He rolled his eyes again. She did get him there. "Well, there's no one else to talk to, might as well make do of you." He muttered and smirked again. She didn't seem shaken—in fact, she seemed to be in a good mood that nothing could sadden her.

"Well, hardest part of detention is today." Filch greeted them by the double doors. "Which is?" Malfoy quickly asked, looking over the caretaker's shoulder. His fears were confirmed by his answer.

"You're going to look for some owls who got wounded and fell on the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid said he saw them just after dusk. At least three of them." He replied and grinned broadly.

Malfoy had been in the Forbidden Forest only once. That was back during first year with Potter, Longbottom, Hagrid and Granger. That was probably the worst detention ever, or maybe this one would be even worse.

"Though I reckon Hagrid have some things to do. Don't think he can accompany you around the forest though." Filch added, grinning even broader. Ginny, meanwhile, felt her stomach lurch. Man oh man...

"Filch, stop talkin', yeh old Squib." Muttered Hagrid, his face looming into view as he held up a huge lamp. Filch's face twisted at the mention that he was a Squib, and Malfoy looked over at Ginny, who gave a sound in between a cough and a giggle.

"Well, let's go, you two. Yer business here Filch is done, so yeh can go with yer cat to yer musty an' old office." He mumbled and beckoned Ginny and Malfoy to follow him. Malfoy, though he hated Hagrid, knew that he was safer with him than Filch so he quickly followed after Ginny.

"Ruddy ol' bastard..." muttered Hagrid and whistled. Fang, the boarhound came bounding from his hut outside to greet him. Ginny patted him on the head, while Malfoy stepped back. From experience, that dog does drool a lot.

"So, ye would have ter find the owls, I'll be over at the edge of the forest—if ye need me, send sparks, all righ? Got ter finish some stuff, ye know, fer class..." Hagrid said, giving them a lamp. Malfoy took it and turned to Ginny. "Fang'll be with yeh, and he'll bound back ter warn me if anythin' happens."

"Well?" he asked, willing himself not to show a pang of uneasiness. He wasn't really a coward, but the Forbidden Forest had many secrets. And for all he knew, tonight must be his final night to ever walk the earth.

"Let's go."

She said, not hinting the tiniest bit of fear, worry or nervousness. Okay. Was she that brave, or was Draco just a big chicken? She said let's go as if they were just going to the library.

They walked towards the edge of the dark forest, momentarily stopping beneath an entrance of trees. The canopy of dark, thick leaves caused the Forest to look darker than usual, making light impossible to enter. Their feet finally moved.

He glanced at the redhead beside her, sensing nothing in her aura. Even her expression was calm. What's up with that? "Hey, Weasley. You aren't nervous? Not ready to faint or run back to your brother or Potter?" he asked coolly, knowing somehow, making her annoyed would make him calmer.

She shook her head and smiled, walking a few paces forward. "Nah. I'm excited. This is a whole new adventure. In the Forbidden Forest with my enemy. Brilliant." She replied and turned to him with a rare grin.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong with you? Do you want to die or something?" he demanded. Ginny smiled. "Look, Malfoy, I'm the youngest girl in my family. Not only that, I'm also the only girl. So, it mainly means that my life lacks the adventure, as I've been protected my whole life." She explained.

Malfoy decided to shut up as they started looking. She did have a point there. Being the only and youngest girl, surely her brothers would be protective. He wondered what they'd do to him if he hurt her. He'd be dead before he could see them killing him.

"Wonder who we'll meet." She said quietly, her eyes intent on looking around. "Hey. Don't say that. Do you really want to die? Cause I can kill you now if you want." He said sardonically, rolling his eyes. She grinned. "Look, sorry. I'm just looking for adventure, I told you."

They both fell silent again. "Where are those owls? That's weird." She muttered under her breath. He turned to her and found himself smiling. Yeah, he could actually smile. He watched her red hair stand out in the darkness. He watched her as she looked around.

A tumbling noise made Ginny turn around, and she saw Malfoy kneeling on the ground, apparently tripping. "Hey, are you okay? You should be more careful you know." She said lightly, smiling and helping him up.

As much as Malfoy wanted to push her hand away, he just couldn't. Instead, he held on to it as Ginny dusted his robes in this sisterly sort of way. Sisterly. It didn't sound or look right.

"Here, I can hold the lamp." Ginny said and smiled. He shook his head. "No. I can do it. I'll be in the rear, Fang'll lead us and you be in the middle." He said, nodding towards Fang who was scratching his ear.

"Middle? Why can't I be the rear?" she asked. "Hello? You're a girl, I should be protecting you." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At these words, Ginny smiled brazenly.

"Oh? So Malfoy wants to protect me now?" she teased, her dark brown eyes sparkling. He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please. Come on, just go on," he said with a hint of annoyance on his voice. "Fang, go, find the owls." He added.

At once, the boarhound stood up and followed Ginny who didn't want to be in the middle and be guarded by either Malfoy or Fang.

{}{}{}

They've been walking for forever yet there was no sign of any fallen owls whatsoever. "Where are those? Are we in the right direction?" asked Malfoy, stopping beside Ginny on what they presumed to be the same spot, or seemingly the same spot they've been a while ago.

"I think so. We're following the path. Unless someone's leading us off somewhere else." She said, looking around for something he didn't know, and walking off a few paces forward.

He too, did the same, and what he saw made his blood chill. "Get down!" he shouted, pushing Ginny out of the way, the same time a whistling filled both their ears, followed by the sound of the lamp breaking. Malfoy felt something hard hit his right shoulder, but he didn't mind it.

He looked down at Ginny, who had sat up. "You okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling numb on his arm. "Malfoy, your shoulder!" she said, springing to stand up. That was when he knew where the whistling came from. An arrow had hit him and pierced him straight near the heart. It was starting to bleed.

"Did you see who did it?" asked Ginny, sending out sparks for help and holding on to Malfoy who was leaning against a tree, trying to feel his arm again. There was immense pain when he moved it but sheer numbness when he stayed put. He didn't know what was worse.

"Think—it was—centaur..." he choked out, turning paler than his already pale complexion. Ginny fanned herself with her hand, a sign that she was nervous and she looked out of the woods. "Where's Hagrid... Hagrid..." she muttered to herself.

Malfoy fell down on his knees beside the tree, feeling a little bit dizzy. "Malfoy! Hey, you okay? Oh god! Fang, go get Hagrid, hurry!" she told the boarhound. He barked and sped off out of sight to do what he was told.

"Hang on, hang on... you're gonna be fine..." she muttered under her breath, caressing the back of Malfoy's palm. As numb as he felt, her thumb moving on his skin made currents run through his body.

He shocked himself by laughing. "Funny, huh?" he asked, his silver eyes meeting Ginny's dark brown ones. "What is?" she asked curiously, still absently caressing his hand. "You wanted adventure, now you got it. In the Forbidden Forest with your "hurt" enemy. Brilliant?" he asked weakly.

"Oh, of course not! I don't want you to be hurt, what kind of person am I?" she replied, her voice still nervous. Malfoy fell silent at this, only staring at her as she looked around for a sign of Hagrid.

"What's taking him so long? Oh gods! Come on, we'll find our own way out." She helped him up slowly and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, try to walk." She said gently, pushing his hair out of his face so he could see.

Malfoy gritted his teeth at the wave of pain he felt as they started finding their way out of the forest. The tiniest movements on his arm caused major suffering, like his muscles were set on fire.

"I think I know where to go, if I'm going the wrong way tell me, okay?" She muttered again, looking at Malfoy momentarily and then back to the path they were following. He grunted to indicate he understood but couldn't speak.

Malfoy could only see haze—like everything was blurred. He shook his head slightly to clear the view, but nothing happened. "Ginny..." he called softly, not knowing what possessed him to call her by her first name.

"Oh, hold on, don't die on me!" she said, but to him, her voice was so far away like she was shouting her reply from the Astronomy Tower and he was down on the Hogwarts grounds. It was vague.

He felt a rather painful slap on his cheek and he, for a while, came back to reality. "Stay awake, stay awake!" she said sharply, trying to keep his eyes open. "Hand—hold—my—hand." He muttered.

At once, Ginny did what she was told and grasped his hand. Malfoy felt the heat radiating from it but even that, couldn't keep him awake and he fell down hard. "Malfoy!" she exclaimed, kneeling before him. She didn't know why, but she started crying.

"Wait right here, I'm going to find Hagrid!" she whispered and she stood up and started running and following the path. In her haste, she tripped on a tree root and there was a resounding crack. Ginny felt a thousand knives piercing her foot.

"Shit." She cursed, closing her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks because of the pain and her worry. Damn, she was so worried about Malfoy. Malfoy. Wait, she had to go on!

Willing herself to stand up and trying to ignore the pain, she limped, still following the path and saw a huge figure loom into view. It was Hagrid. "Hagrid! Over here!" But after that, she knew no more.

{}{}{}


	5. Alone For A Night

Warning: This is a Ginny/Draco romance fiction. Don't like it? Don't read it. Harsh criticisms not accepted. YOUR OWN FLAMES WILL BURN YOU IN HELL. See you there mate.

A/N: I AM so sorry for the long wait—there's really so much happening that I ain't got time to update. And then there came my horrible and bad case of writer's block—I wrote this because I had a dream about Tom Felton, so that kind of inspired me a bit.

Thanks to the dream, you won't be facing a dead end on the story. I will finish this, no matter how long it takes. Now, enough of my ramblings and here's the story! Lovelots, shaddowlessphantom

* * *

Chapter Five: Alone For A Night

"For the hundredth time, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley will be perfectly fine. In fact, your injury is worse than hers, so I advice you to lie down and get some rest. Please." Draco suppressed a roll of his eyes as he turned around to head back to his bed, his shoulder bandaged and his chest bare.

Slipping through the curtains where he and Ginny were place, he closed it to allow himself some privacy and glanced at the red head beside him.

He had been asking about Ginny for like, fifteen times if he hadn't lost count, so Madam Pomfrey was exaggerating. HUNDREDTH time? Fifteen you freaking nurse, he thought coldly, closing his eyes for a while.

Besides, how could Madam Pomfrey blame him for asking how she was? The girl had blacked out in hysterics trying all her best to save him, so you know; he was naturally concerned even if it didn't look it. He sure was a cold-blooded Slytherin, but he knew how to show just a wee bit of sympathy during the right moments.

As he thought of everything that happened a while ago, he remembered he had heard crying. Was she actually CRYING? For him? He wasn't sure—everything had been a haze because of his pierced shoulder—but Ginny sounded like it.

Thinking, he would have NEVER cried for her if their situations had been switched. On the other hand, he wouldn't really know because the opposite happened. But… would he have cried? Shown the same worry she did? Maybe. Maybe not.

A movement on Ginny's part made Draco sit up in a flash. She groaned, sitting up quickly, her eyes drooping. And then, as if someone had suddenly jolted her awake, she looked about in panic. "Where am I? Where's—Malfoy?"

Okay. Back to the FIRST NAME basis. He didn't think it, but Ginny using his surname again did sting a bit. He sighed and stood up, "Hey, Weasley, it's okay. We're both okay," he told him reassuringly, quite amused of her and patting him on the shoulder awkwardly.

He felt that TINGLY feeling again, the one he felt when she had pulled out the shard of glass from his palm during one of their detentions. Quickly, he pulled his hand away and watched Ginny sigh in relief.

"Merlin, I thought you were going to die…" she said in a small voice, looking at his shoulder. And then, as if to make sure he was there, she touched his bandaged shoulder. "Was there no poison? Are you healed now? Does your shoulder feel numb?"

Draco backed away and smirked. "Whoa, easy Weasley. You're not exactly the nurse here, are you? I'm fine. You should mind your foot now, don't lean too far back on the bed or you'll—hey—"

Too late.

Ginny was fussing over him way too much that she slid off the bed and onto Draco, who caught her just in time. "Trying to get another injury?" he hissed, rolling his eyes as his free and undamaged arm wrapped itself around her waist at the spur of the moment, preventing her from falling and probably breaking her nose on the floor.

"Sorry," Ginny quickly said, trying to break from his grasp. She had been unceremoniously pushed on Draco's rather muscular chest, and that wasn't good for her health. Nope. Thoughts—well, you get the picture—some THOUGHTS started to cross her mind and she untangled herself from him, blushing deeply and trying her best to whisk the semi-pleasant thoughts forming in her mind.

He shook his head and moved towards her bed with a frown. "We've just been rescued from an accident and you want to hurt us again." He said, lying down with one hand behind his head.

"I already said I'm sorry. I was just checking if you were all right, that's all." She excused, by now her blush reaching her ears. Draco glanced at her and chuckled. The Weasley was as red as a tomato—a funny sight.

"What're you blushing for?" he asked, smirking at her and leaning on his elbows so he could face her. "Whatever. I just… thanks for saving me. I could have been hit by that arrow."

Draco was taken aback by the embarrassed and shy thanks she had uttered, complete with the blush that was comparable to her flaming hair. To top it all, her eyes were downcast, her long lashes touching her cheeks in the most becoming way. Draco gulped visibly at this sight—damn, he had some THINGS to control too…

"Hey, say something."

He snapped back to reality when she looked up and said those words. She looked so unsure, and shy and innocent that Draco had this urge to just capture those lips with his to make her—

Okay, OKAY, reality check. This is WEASLEY, the vice president of the Harry Potter fans club together with Creevey (the other Creevey a member, mind you). No thoughts of kissing or any—ehem—OTHER thoughts for that matter. He turned away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure," was all he could say, and they remained silent, caught up in their thoughts and avoiding each other's eyes. By now, Ginny's blush hadn't died down and she was still in a noticeable shade of pink.

"Uh, Weasley?" Ginny glanced at Draco and said quietly, "Hmm?" There was a moment's hesitation before he actually said something.

"We're you crying?"

"What?"

"A while ago—at the forest."

Ginny turned to one side of her bed to avoid his glance. Damn, she had thought he wouldn't have NOTICED it. He seemed hurt and hazy, but it seems he knew anyway. She bit her lip and got ready for the lie. And she wasn't usually good in lying. Somehow, he wasn't able to tell anyway.

"Nope."

"Oh…" Draco's face fell and he blushed for some reason. "Well, er, I'm going to get some sleep." He turned around and wrapped his covers around himself, making sure she couldn't see his face.

"Er—uh, good night Weasley," he muttered lamely, just as a sign of some respect he didn't know he had. This made Ginny smile. "You too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Hey Gin, are you all right?"

Ginny sat up to see Ron rushing towards her, grinning broadly. Behind him were Harry and Hermione, both of whom waved and grinned at her as well. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said cheerfully, glancing momentarily at Draco's bed—he wasn't there anymore. So THAT explains why the trio was grinning.

"What happened? Why'd you get injured?" asked Hermione, taking a seat by the edge of her bed. "Malfoy was shot by a centaur—we've crossed its territory, obviously. I got crazy looking for Hagrid and tripped on a tree root, breaking my ankle."

Hermione nodded. "Looks nasty. It doesn't seem to be in the right angle just yet." Commented Harry meanwhile. "Madam Pomfrey said it would take till tonight to heal." She replied, just as Ron muttered darkly, "Good for Malfoy,"

"Hey, don't say that Ron," scolded Ginny, giving him a rather sharp look. "He saved my life. I was up front when he told me I shouldn't be because, you know, he said I'm a GIRL. The arrow was supposed to be for me,"

"Well, the ferret did something right for once." Ron said with a shrug. Harry nodded in agreement, and so did Hermione. Ginny gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you glad he saved me?"

As for Draco, he had been listening for quite a while now. Having just come from the bathroom, he had heard Ronald Weasley's voice and had stopped mid way from the lavatory. He peeked outside the divider that separated the passage towards the bathroom and saw Ginny glance at his bed.

He looked down and smiled. So now she was LOOKING for him? He grinned to himself and went back to the lavatory, combing his hair in this style, which the girls found totally adorable. Like he cared how he looked like in front of the youngest Weasley anyway…

Well, he DID care, but not as much with other MORE worthy girls. Hearing the last of the trio's reminders, he got out at last and planted a smirk on his face, just as Ginny glanced at his bed again.

"Looking for me, love?"

Ginny's eyes snapped in his direction and she blushed—ah, she'd been blushing too much since last night and it was getting rather pretty each time. Oh, merlin. NO THOUGHTS.

"No. Just wondering where you were." He mumbled, turning away and settling her gaze on the breakfast laid before the table at the foot of her bed. She reached for a cup of pumpkin juice and started drinking. A while later, she started to eat, still avoiding his gaze.

However, on the other side of things Draco was having some problems. He was normally right handed when eating, but since his right shoulder, including mot of his arm, was still wrapped in a somewhat heavy bandage, he was having a hard time.

"Er—Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at him, a spoonful of oatmeal halfway her mouth. She raised a brow. "Huh?" she asked, obviously not paying attention. "Can you—" Geez, he'd never ASKED for help before. Better get this over with. He was starving.

"Er, cause you know, I'm right handed and all, but with this bandage and my shoulder still hurting…"

He hadn't even finished the sentence when Ginny nodded. "You need assistance. Sure. Charlie broke his arm once during Quidditch, and I was the one who fed him." Struggling on her injured ankle, she slowly made her way to his bed, which wasn't really a long distance, but was for an injured woman.

The least thing he did was to reach for her arm gently, guiding and supporting her all the way to his bed. And then, they settled beside each other and Ginny picked up the spoon and started feeding him. All in all, Draco thought, it wasn't THAT bad—the feeding thing.

Halfway through the meal, Ginny started giggling. He ignored it the first time, but once it turned into full pledged laughter, he got annoyed. "WHAT?" he asked irritably.

"Nothing. I just… I remembered something," she said, her laughing slowly ceasing, although she exploded into giggles once in a while. He rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm used to eating in silence." He said. "Just shut it."

"Really? You don't talk? But mealtime is a sort of family time. You tell stories, talk about what happened with each other the rest of the day…" she peered at him and noticed that his mood had somehow darkened.

"Well, we're different. The only one talking is my Dad." He replied casually, although this fact bummed him out big time. She narrowed her eyes. "I never pegged your Dad as a chatterbox," she mused and went on to feed him.

He left it at that. Draco's Dad wasn't a chatterbox AT ALL, it was just that no one was allowed to talk, especially when he was in a bad mood. His temper was worse than Draco's, and although Draco didn't want to admit it, he was scared of Lucius.

"Hey, hello?"

Draco blinked. A bacon was waiting for him. He opened his mouth and blushed. Wasn't everything already embarrassing as it is? This whole feeding thing—thank God there were no spectators.

Once they finished, she arranged his meal for him and finished her own, standing up and doing nothing. Draco, deeply annoyed by this because, for starters, her foot was injured, asked, "What are you doing, standing there like a statue?"

"What? Oh, I just ate. I don't want to accumulate any fats, so I'm letting everything go down." She replied pleasantly. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something mean, before he stopped himself.

Why bother talking to her? Why bother about her? He turned around to get some sleep, but couldn't. It was, after all, just morning. Oh, now what? He sighed and turned back around to find Ginny walking slowly towards the window where an owl was in. She was grinning like an idiot.

She got something from the owl's leg and quickly hurried back to bed, opening a letter. She smiled as she read. Finally, getting his social skills into gear, he asked, "Who's that from?"

"Colin. The sweetie. He said he'd drop by later,"

Okay. Weasley was too pleasant today. He hadn't had a serious outburst for hours now, so that's probably the thing. Treat her nicely, and she might just put up with her pleasantries. He rolled his eyes. "The number one Potter fan," he muttered.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Can't you say something new? And stop calling him the Potter fan and stuff like that, okay?"

"Defensive? Cause you're one too?" he asked, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "I was one, and I don't deny it. Not proud of it either. The point is, come up with newer insults. You're getting boring."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever,"

"Whatever right back,"

"Whatever," he repeated.

"Whatever!"

"Are we going to say whatever all morning?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"No mercy huh?"

It had been a week prior to the accident, and Ginny and Draco were back on the GAME. Now that they had recovered, Filch trusted that they were well enough to complete the last detention, which of course, had been DELAYED because of their little accident.

Couldn't Filch be evil enough?

"Well, as if that's new," muttered Draco through clenched teeth, wondering in hell why they had to continue the damn detention. They had gotten hurt, didn't Filch learn about that? Or he hadn't heard the news, considering he was present when Draco woke up? He closed his eyes and counted one to ten backwards. Okay, sarcasm won't help. Calm down.

As they both made their way towards their destination, he couldn't help noticing that Ginny had been paler than she usually was. Stress, probably. It was this time of year when the fifth years all get worked up with the O.W.L.s, and Draco knew how it was.

She didn't even look fit to do detention work today. Hopefully, as Draco thought, she wouldn't faint while doing detention to leave him off doing whatever they were to do for tonight. He didn't want to bother carrying her all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"You are to clean the Trophy Room. Trophies must be sparkling clean once I check, or you'll repeat all of it ALL OVER again." Filch said, grinning at them from ear to ear as they settled on the task.

He was glad they were back to continue the unfinished detention, and had even invited Mrs. Norris over for the show. Settling some rules, he held out his right hand, and unsure what it meant, Draco and Ginny turned to each other with confused expressions.

Ginny did the most stupid thing. She slapped his hand with hers—oh yeah! High five!

"What're you doing Weasley, eh?" growled Filch, obviously annoyed. "Weren't you asking for five?" Ginny asked in a small voice, already seeing the smirk on the Slytherin's face after she did that. Ugh, STUPID.

"No, I'm asking for your wands. Just to assure me that you won't be using magic. I can't stay here, I'll be doing my rounds." He said, glaring at Draco who had started snickering because of Ginny's little, not to mention EMBARRASSING mistake.

"Pardon?" asked Draco, not listening at all. "Wands. I'm going off to my rounds, don't want you using magic behind my back, don't I?" he repeated, it seemed growing more annoyed than ever. Half-heartedly, the two got their wands out and handed it to Filch.

He then threw them two, dirty looking tattered rags. "There, start cleaning," he jerked his thumb at one side of the room. "Cans of wax there—make them sparkly," he walked off and they heard the lock click.

"Oh great. He locked us in?" moaned Ginny, walking towards the door and trying to open it. Yes, it was locked on the other side. However, Draco wasn't listening to her ramblings.

"Hey Weasley, why don't you give me five eh?" he teased, holding out his right hand like what Filch did a while ago. Consciously blushing, she rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the cans of wax and walked off to the nearest shelves of trophies.

"Shut up," she grumbled, clearly humiliated. He chuckled to himself and started to work too, dividing the many trophies between them. They were off wiping away, once in a while Draco launching into a funny teasing tactic to get Ginny to blush. But not to annoy her.

She just looked damn pretty when she was blushing.

Oh, wait.

It wasn't Ginny he was talking about, wasn't he?

Aw man.

* * *

About quarter to one, both Ginny and Draco had finished. Their cleaning (especially Draco's) wasn't that good, but it didn't deserve to be repeated either, like what Filch threatened them he would do if it wasn't clean and sparkly enough. So settling across and away from each other, they waited for Filch to open the door to let them out.

Several minutes passed, with Malfoy teasing and Ginny complaining her head was hurting…

Ten…

Forty-five…

An hour…

An hour and a half…

"All right, that's it," announced Malfoy suddenly, heading for the door and knocking on it hard as if he wanted to tear it down. "Filch! You squib open this door!" he screamed, kicking and punching on the door. Ginny rolled her eyes and watched in obvious amusement. After the boredom, there could be some entertainment.

"Filch! Open the door! Anyone, hell, open this fucking door!"

Ginny gave an impatient huff. "Give it up, Malfoy, look's like he's forgotten about us." She told him. He whirled around and glared at her. "Oh, don't be so negative Weasley, I wouldn't want to be stuck here with you!"

"Oh, and I'D want that?" she asked sarcastically. She started removing her robes and settled on her uniform, stretching her arms and getting comfortable on the floor. "I'm just basically telling the truth. He should have gone back if he still remembers us." She pointed out, placing both hands behind her head as she leaned against the castle stone.

He frowned and sat down on the floor, defeated. Just what he wanted. Another night stuck with Weasley in one damn room. First, they had stayed together in the Hospital Wing for a couple of days, and now this? Did fate want them to get married or something? It sure wanted them to be alone in one room these past few days.

"God, my head is so damn hurting," moaned Ginny, lying on her robes and placing both palms on her forehead as if she was crazy. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to get a news flash every time you feel something?" he asked, annoyed. She looked at him and smiled sarcastically. "Haha. I'm really not in the mood to be bickering with you, so save it for some other day,"

With nothing else to do, he watched her lie comfortably on her robes for a long while, noticing she was flushed pink. It wasn't a blush—this was light and didn't go away. She was also pale, and her face kept scrunching as if she wasn't feeling good.

"Hey," he called, peering over at her. She didn't reply, when usually she would. "Weasley?" he called again, standing up and walking towards her. As he got nearer, he concluded that she really and absolutely didn't look good at all.

Feeling the wave of heat radiating from her body, he crouched down beside her and touched her forehead, before his hand jumped back. "Merlin, you have a fever!" he said, starting to panic. He didn't know what to do without a wand, locked up in the Trophy Room. Oh no.

"Ginny?"

"Draco…"

Okay. It seemed when one of them was hurt they get into this FIRST NAME BASIS thing. Draco thought maybe he should get hurt more often. Shaking the thought off his mind, he removed his robes and his sweater, slowly lifting her up into a seated position upon his lap. By now she was having chills.

"Here, wear this. It'll help you feel a little warmer." He said, getting her half awake. She obliged as he raised her hands up to get his sweater on her. "My head hurts…" she whispered weakly, flushing a deeper pink and squirming on his lap.

"Be still," he commanded gently, finally getting the sweater on her. It looked too big on her but well, it looked perfectly fine. Seeing that her most of her legs were still bare, he used his robes as her covers from the waist down.

"Mum…"

"I don't look like your Mom," he said, narrowing his eyes. Was she getting delirious or something? His hair wasn't red or turning into red, was it? Just to check, he glanced at one of the glass shelves with trophies. Nope. It was still blonde.

He was broken out of his line of thought when Ginny started tugging on his arm. "Mum… it's still cold. Hug me please?"

Whoa. OKAY. Now first of all, he did not look like Mrs. Weasley, and second, he would NEVER EVER hug her! She was asking the impossible, this girl. Not just because she had fever would Draco—

"Mum…"

Draco stared at her for a long while. She looked uncomfortable, still clinging onto his arm, weakly pulling him downwards beside her, but of course, he didn't let her. And then he made a decision.

"Merlin, bless me for my kindness," he muttered, before settling beside Ginny who immediately reached for his arms and placed them around her. Snuggling close to his chest, her breathing instantly became more relaxed as she slowly fell asleep.

"I love you…"

Draco stared at her again. He gulped and stroked her hair. "Yeah, yeah, Ginny dear," he said, in what he hoped to be a rather, Mrs. Weasley-ish type of croon as he always heard her every start of term. Although he wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley actually used words like, YEAH, YEAH, or something. He leaned into her ear.

"Love you,"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the chapter! I hoped there would be more time alone… not really on the next chapter. Maybe later on. If you have any suggestions that would fit the plot, please tell me! Thanks to those who reviewed, by the way. You guys rock! Lovelots, shadowlessphantom 


End file.
